The Darkness of Shadows
by Lady Dragonryder
Summary: Now AU Pre HBP. Harry is in a funk after the events of OotP. HIs friends are convined a miracle is needed to bring him out of it. However, a miracle may be close at hand... I'M NOT DEAD!
1. Return to Number 12

**Ok, First things first: I'm Robin, and I miss Sirius terribly. --chorus of Hello, Robin-- Anyway, I wrote this because I felt like it. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Special thanks to SapphireFaerie for her help with this chapter! Also, thanks to Amber (AKA SlythCommand) for pestering me to continue ;) **

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...He's gone."_ Harry Potter woke up with a start, his face smudged with ink. He had fallen asleep on his History of Magic homework (Describe, in detail, the difference between Odric the Odd and Edric the Evil). He had been dreaming, again, about the previous year, when he had witnessed his godfather, and the closest thing he had to a father, die. Six years previous, Harry (who had thought he was a normal boy) was informed he was a wizard, and would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also told that the most evil wizard in a century, Lord Voldemort, had murdered his parents, but when he tried to murder Harry, his curse backfired and forced him to go into hiding for 13 years. However, in Harry's fourth year at school, he had been transported to a graveyard, where he witnessed Voldemort return. Then, the previous year, in a valiant battle with a Death Eater (one of Voldemort's followers), Sirius Black (Harry's innocent convicted murderer godfather) was killed. Harry's aunt and uncle, with whom he lived, did not approve of magic, but they were scared of "his kind" so they left him alone. Thus, he had no one to talk to about Sirius's death.

"WAKE UP, BOY!" screamed Harry's Aunt Petunia, jolting him out of his thoughts. Harry hastily scrubbed the ink off his face, shoved his spellbooks under his bed (he was no longer forced to do his homework in the dead of night, but he did have to keep them hidden, lest a neighbor peek in his (upstairs!) window and see them), and ran downstairs. "Here's your breakfast," said Petunia, shoving his plate toward him. This consisted of one fried egg and a slice of cantaloupe. His relatives had been fairly decent toward him this summer, mostly because they were scared that the Order of the Phoenix would turn them into something quite unpleasant if they didn't. "Muu-uumm!" cried Dudley, Harry's fat cousin, "is this all I get to eat?" Since two summers previous, Dudley had been on a diet under recommendation of his school nurse. To make it easier on him, Petunia had insisted the entire family follow the diet, although that didn't do much good. "I'm sorry Dudley-dinkums, but at least your cantaloupe is bigger than Harry's, right?" replied Petunia, on the brink of tears. Dudley wasn't the only one the diet was hard on.

Just then, there was a slight diversion in the form of a large snowy owl flying through the window. Harry was allowed his owl in and out of the house now, because of a little warning some members of the OotP (namely Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody) gave the Dursleys. Harry smiled at the memory...

_"We just thought we'd have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr. Weasley, smiling.   
"Yeah, growled Moody. "about how he's teated at your place."   
Uncle Vernon's mustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because Moody's bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was a kindred spirit, Vernon addressed himself to Moody.   
"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house!"   
"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.   
Anyway, that's not the point," said Tonks. The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry --"   
"And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Lupin plesantly.   
"Yes," Said Mr. Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone,"   
"Telephone," Hermionie corrected him.   
"Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have use to answer to," finished Moody.   
"Are you threatening me, sir?" roared Uncle Vernon.   
"Yes, I am," said Moody simply.   
"And do I look like the type of man that can be intimidated?" roared Uncle Vernon. Moody let the bowler hat that was hiding his magical eye fall away.   
"Why, yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley..." _

Harry was snapped out of his reverie by Hedwig pecking at his arm. "Thanks, Hedwig," said Harry, taking her letter. Hedwig picked up a crumb from Harry's biscuit, then flew upstairs. Harry only then noticed that another owl had also arrived. He took it's letter, too. Suddenly, he was aware of the Dursley's eyes on him. Not in a mood for a confrontation, Harry merely pulled out his wand. "WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING, BOY!" Vernon shouted, but Harry didn't care. He turned and made his way upstairs. Harry got up to his room to discover two more owls on his bed. One he recognized as Pigwedon (Pig for short), his friend Ron's owl, with a letter and the other an owl that was, by the looks of it, a Hogwarts owl. It had a letter, as well as a package. "Thanks," Harry told the owls, taking the package and letters. Harry opened the letter that Hedwig had brought and read…

Harry,   
I hope you're having a good summer. I couldn't decide what to get you for your birthday, so when we go to Diagon Alley, you can pick something out (not too expensive, please!) and I'll buy it for you. I'll see you at OotP headquarters!   
Love,   
Hermionie

Harry smiled. Hermionie had never failed to pick out a decent gift for him in the past (with the exception of the homework planner she had given him the previous Christmas), but nevertheless, he appreciated her concern about pleasing him. But what, he wondered, did she mean by "I'll see you at OotP headquarters"? He decided to open the other letters before he worried about it too much. The next letter he opened was the one from Ron next. It read:   
Harry   
Hope your alright, I'm not bad. Not gonna say much here, as I'll see you soon. I'll give you your present when I see you!   
Ron

Harry sighed. When was he going to see Ron? He was getting frustrated. He now turned to the Hogwarts owl. The package, he knew, was from Hagrid, so he opened it. Inside was a photo album much like the one Harry had received in his first year, only this one had pictures of himself and his friends. There was one of him, Ron and Hermionie, one of him and Hagrid and even (Harry felt a lump in his throat) one of him and Sirus. Harry felt a overwhelming sense of grief and loss at this, and quickly closed the book. He turned to his Hogwarts letter. Inside read:   
All Sixth Year students will require:

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 6)  
by Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Hexes and Curses (and the countercurses needed to block them)  
by Kamara Tingleton

Harry now turned to the last letter. It was very short and read.  
Harry,   
Right, we think you've been at your relatives long enough. We're coming to get you 5:00 today. Be ready.   
Moody

Harry laughed. So this is what Ron and Hermionie meant when they said "See you soon." Smiling, Harry went downstairs to tell his aunt and uncle. This was going to be a good summer.

Harry's uncle was taking the news worse than Harry had expected. "What do you mean, they're coming today?" he roared, "we might've had an engagement. Absolutely NO consideration…" and with that, he stomped off muttering. This did not bother Harry however, because he knew that his uncle was to frightened of the "people like Harry" to do anything about it. Thinking about this, Harry smirked and went to pack his trunk.

When Harry arrived in his room, there was yet another owl waiting for him. As soon as he took its bulging envelope from it, it flew away. Harry opened the letter. It was sealed with the Hogwarts crest and read:

Dear Mr. Potter,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been made into one of the first three high prefects ever. The high prefect is somewhat like a junior Head Boy or Girl. Enclosed is your badge. Your duties include:   
-keeping an eye on students, including regular prefects -patrolling the Hogwarts Express -giving and detracting house points as you see fit -attending staff meetings -assigning detentions as you see fit (the detention may be served with you or another high prefect -suggesting the demotion other prefects (however, the demotion must be approved by at least 3 teachers) -serving as Head Boy when the real Head Boy is unavailable If you abuse your privilege, your badge will be taken away and your status demoted. You are expected in the prefects compartment of the Hogwarts express to receive instructions from the Head Boy and Girl. The following is a list of prefects for each house:   
Gryffindor: Neville Longbottom   
Ginny Weasley

Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood   
Terry Boot

Hufflepuff: Susan Bones   
Ernie Macmillan

Slythern Draco Malfoy   
Amber Hazzard

The other high prefects are Hermionie Granger and Ronald Weasley, both of Gryffindor. The Head boy is Nicholas Yount of Gryffindor and the Head Girl is Robin Carlisle, also of Gryffindor. They will instruct you further on your duties on the Hogwarts Express.   
Professor M. McGonnagal

Harry looked in the envelope. Inside was a shiny prefect badge, with "High Prefect" written on it. Harry couldn't believe it. He lie on his back, daydreaming. He daydreamed about Cho Chang, about last year's DA group, about demoting Malfoy. His mind got so out of hand, he allowed himself to think of Sirius. He immidately regreted it, since he still had a burning hole in his heart that Sirius, who he considered a substitue father, had left when he died. He had a number of angers built up: at Sirius, for dying. At Dumbledore, for keeping him locked away (making him more likely to do something stupid), and himself, for leading Sirius to his doom. With tears in his eyes, he forced thoughts away from Sirius. He was never coming back, and it did not do to dwell on the past. He let his mind wander for what seemed like hours, and actually, it was hours. He was jolted to his senses by a tap on his shoulder. Ron and Hermionie were standing beside him, with Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Remus Lupin.

"Harry, whats wro- OOOFF!" Ron said, then yelled as Hermionie kicked him. With a look from her, he shut up, realizing what Hermionie did that for. She apprently didn't want Harry to have to think about Sirius. Harry was grateful for this, as it meant he could keep his feelings to himself for a bit longer.

"Wha- what? Is it 5:00 already?" Harry asked. They all laughed. "Er, sorry I'm not ready," Harry said, embarrassed, "Er, Tonks, d'you think you could do that packing spell thing?"

"Sure thing!" replied Tonks, waving her wand. All of Harry's things flew into his open trunk.

"I definitely need to remember that one," Harry said with a grin.

Remus could tell that Harry's grin was fake, and knew the boy well enough to figure out he had been dwelling on Sirius. Under the pretense of asking him about a muggle contraption that looked like a small cylinder not big enough to hold anything (which Harry called a "CD Player"), Remus said, "Harry, I know you're upset about Sirius. But don't dwell on the past. Sirius wouldn't want you to be upset. In fact, he's probably very upset that you are in such a state. It took a minute before Harry realized what this implied. But no, Remus couldn't mean that. He had told Harry himself that Sirius was gone. Harry shook his head.

Meanwhile, Pig (who was still there from the morning) flew over to greet Ron by nipping him in an "affectionate" way. Even this made Harry sad, as it had been Sirius who gave Ron the little lovable ball of fluff. Still embarassed to show his feelings, he bent over the trunk, in the pretense of checking the contents. Lupin saw this and gently put an arm around Harry. This apprently gave Harry the strenth to dry his tears and get ready to go.

Moody, who had been quiet up untill this point, said, "Look, we have a few minutes. I expected the muggles to give us more trouble than they did, so I allowed extra time. Not much, mind, but a little."

Seizing the oppertunity, Hermionie said to Harry, "Look, I know it's been tough for you. I lost my grandmother a few years ago, and although I didn't actually see her die, I felt a great sense of loss. I know how you feel, Harry, and I just wanted to tell you it helps if you let it out."

Harry just glared at her. Through held-back sobs, he said, "I don't want to talk. It just makes it hurt worse." The others fell silent at this, and remained that way for several minutes. They were all startled by Moody, who said, "There's the signal." Looking around at their blank faces, he said, "Well don't just stand there, lets get going!" growled Mad-Eye. They then told the Dursleys that Harry would soon be gone, and not to worry, then Moody threw what looked like a smoke bomb on the ground, and they were at Order headquarters.

**I know I suck at writing, hopefully it'll get better.**


	2. The Meeting

They landed with a thud in the entrance hall to Number 12, Grimmuald Place. Harry expected a loud shouting of "FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!" and the like, but there was none. Seeing Harry's confused look, Remus said, "We couldn't get the wretched thing off the wall, so we just took the wall down." Harry merely nodded. For a few, blissful hours, he had forgotten the aching pains that had been burning inside him since the death of his Godfather, Sirius. The house didn't help either, because this had once been Sirius's house. It was true that Sirius hated it, but it still reminded Harry of him. Muttering something about a nap, he wandered off to see Buckbeak. Ron and Hermionie, looking worried, followed.

"Harry?" Hermionie timidly said, as she and Ron found Harry in Sirius's mother's bedroom, patting Buckbeak absently. Harry merely grunted a response, in too much emotional pain to make a civilized reply. Hermionie and Ron sat down beside him.

Nervously, Ron spoke. "Look, mate. We're here for you. You can yell, scream, do whatever you want. Let it out. It really helps." He didn't look to thrilled about the prospect of Harry ranting at them, but he made the offer just the same. This meant a great deal to Harry.

"No, I am not going to yell. But letting out my feelings sounds really good right now." He took a deep breath before continuing. When he did, it was barely above a whisper in which he spoke. "I've been having a lot of emotions since Sirius died. I am feeling hurt, anger, sadness, and guilt-"

He was interupted by Ron. "Guilt? But why?"

Harry took a breath. He would have thought it obvious. "Because. If I had studied Occlumecy, then Voldemort woudn't have been able to show me Sirius being tortured. If I hadn't been such an idiot, I would have used the 2-way mirror. If it wern't for me, Sirius wouldn't have come after me. If it wern't for me, Sirius wouldn't be..." He let his voice trail off.

During all of this, Ron and Hermione had look thoroughly shocked. It had never occured to them that Harry blamed himself. It was Hermione who broke the silence. Quietly, she said, "Harry? Look, it's not your fault. Sirius would have found a way to get out anyway, and besides, it's Kreacher's fault. If he hadn't lied to you..." She, too, trailed off.

Harry just stared at her. She was right, it wouldn't do to dwell on the past. Still, the loss of Sirius stung him.

They were snapped out of their musings by Mrs. Weasley, who had called them to dinner. "Harry, how are yo-" she broke off when she saw the look on the teenagers' faces. 'Oh my, poor Harry. I may not have gotten on well with Sirius, but I put up with him, for Harry's sake,' she thought to herself. She was snapped out of her musings by none other than Severus Snape, who had apprently arrived for the meeting of the Order.

Severus's lip curled. Molly was feeling grief over Sirius's death. Just another stupid thing he'd have to hide from Voldemort. He then, in an uncharatristic show of sympathy, awkardly tried to confort her, while his eyes dared the teens to say a word about it.

Sobbing, Molly loaded the 4 teens' (including Ginny) arms with food, and sent them to their rooms so the meeting could start. Holding Harry back a moment, she said, "Harry, I know you are feeling very lost and betrayed, but please, for my sake, and yours for that matter, try your hardest to concentrate on your schoolwork this year. Please?" She looked at Harry with pity, an expression Harry hadn't seen there before, and couldn't identify. "Now run along, Harry. The meeting needs to begin." Harry followed the others out of the kitchen. Up in the boys' bedroom, Harry was obviously steeling himself to do something, but before he could, Fred and George apparated into the room, holding Extendable Ears. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Harry smiled. Yes, these would be put to good use. Harry was particularly upset with Dumbledore about the prophecy the previous year, which was what he was about to tell the others about. Instead, however, he took an extendable and put it in his ear. What he hurd made all eyes in the room turn on him:

It was Dumbledore's voice. He was apprently quoting the prophecy._Neither can live while the other survives..._  
He was cut off by Molly. _Albus, please tell me that dosen't refer to who I think it does_  
Dumbledore sighed. _Yes, Molly, it means Harry. Which is why I've decided to allow he, Ron, and Hermionie into this portion of the Order meeting._ There was a scraping of a chair, and Fred and George quickly grabbed the extendables and apparated out. Immedately after, there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore's voice floated through. "Harry, Ron, Hermionie? Would you be so kind as to join us?" Harry opened the door, shocked. He saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes indicating he knew the earlier conversation had been overheard, but chose not to comment.

Down in the meeting, there was a rather large crowd: Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the 4 eldest Weasleys, "Mad-Eye" Moody, Tonks, and many others Harry didn't recgonize. They all looked at Harry wiith mixed expressions- shock, pity, sadness, and the one that shocked Harry most of all, regret. It was Dumbledore who looked at him like this, but before he could say anything or study it closer, he notced Snape's face. The Potions Master's face was one which surprised Harry to no end: Severus was looking at him as if he were merely a friend. Not a student, not the son of his childhood enemy, and not a hated Gryffindor. As a _friend_, who pitied the boy. Harry and the others gaped, but before they could say anything, Dumbledore began to speak.   
"Harry, have you told your friends about the prophecy yet?" he gently inquired. At the other's confused looks, he shook his head.   
"No sir, I was about to when you came to get us," replied Harry. "However, before you say what you want to, may I please be the one to tell them?" Albus merely nodded. Harry turned to his friends, who were looking at him rather confused. He then, in a tired voice, repeated the prophecy that Sybil Trelawaney made to Professor Dumbledore that got her hired in the first place.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

As he finished, he looked at his friends. Hermionie was sobbing silently into Molly Weasley's robes, while Ron looked slightly confused. Seeing his friend's look, he said, "It means that either Voldemort-" he ignored the flinch from Ron- "will kill me, or I will kill him before this is all over," he said sadly. Ron looked dumbstruck, then his eyes, too, began to water. Harry continued, "That could have refered to two wizards, you know." The others looked at him, all of them execpt Dumbledore, hoping beyond hope that the prophecy referred to the other person and not Harry. But they looked downcast as Harry sadly shook his head. "It could have been Neville, but you forget part of the prophecy: _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_." As he said this, he lifted his fringe bangs to reveal his trademark scar. Everyone looked at him sadly once again, and Harry thought he heard a faint whimper, though he quickly dismissed it from his thoughts.

Dumbledore quickly took over. "Now, I know this is hard on all of us, Harry most of all. However, we must go on. As you all know, Voldemort was after this last June in the Department of Mysteries." At the mention of the mention of the past June, Harry felt a horrible sickness coming on as he thought of the wretched veil, but he quickly fought it down as Dumbledore continued. "This means he does not know of the full contents. Now, I am going to need all of you-" he looked around at everyone, Ron, Hermione, and Snape in particlular- "to keep an eye out for Harry. Death Eaters will be trying to attack him and he may well come after the school. Three of us will be at the school this next term, five if you count Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, but we will need all of you to patroll during Hogsmeade visits. And Harry, no nighttime adventures," Dumbledore leaned down and whispered to the teens, "at least, not without at least one friend." Then he winked, straightened up, and dismissed the teens to their rooms.

Going up the stairs, Harry was talking with Ron and Hermionie when he thought heard a very soft, muffled footstep. However, when he turned there was no one there. Shrugging, he continued after the others. In their rooms, Hermionie approached the subject that was on all of their minds. "Dumbledore said that there would be three of them at Hogwarts. Thats Snape, Dumbledore himself, but who else?" Harry kept quiet. He had his hopes, but he squished them because he know it was impossible. Remus Lupin would not teach at Hogwarts because he was a wereworlf and didn't want to hurt any students. Harry understood, but he still wished the last of his father's circle of friends would be close to him. Hermionie read his expression. "Harry, we all hope it's Lupin, but we know it's not likely." Harry looked sheepish.   
"I know but I can dream...can't I?" He sighed, "I"m going to bed. G'Night, guys." Hermione left to the room she shared with Ginny, and the boys changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Just before Harry drifted off to sleep, he thought he saw a dark shadow move, but before he could investigate, he fell into a deep but troubled sleep.

_Sirius, dueling Bellatrix Lestrange...   
...Sirius, being hit by a stunner...   
...Sirius, falling backwards through the veil...   
...Harry, screaming for Sirius to return...   
...Lupin, telling Harry he was gone...   
...Blackness. Sirius's face, saying to Harry, "It's all your fault I'm dead! I don't care what Granger and Weasley say, its YOUR FAULT! YOURS AND YOURS ONLY!"..._

Harry woke with a start. He was soaked with sweat, and tears ran down his face. Ron was beside him, looking scared. Behind Ron, Harry saw Remus, Hermionie, and Molly Weasley, all looking very worried. "Mate? You ok?" Ron asked. "You were screaming Sirius's name and thrashing like a lunatic..." he trailed off as he say Harry's face. "Look, like I said earlier, if you wanna talk, 'Mionie and I are here."   
Harry nodded mutely, what he really wanted was to talk to Remus. Remus had been best friends with Harry's father as well as Sirius, and was now the closest thing Harry had to family. The love he felt for Remus didn't come close to what he felt for Sirius, but it was the best he had and he intended to grasp it and hold it as if it were a lifeline. Seeing Harry's eyes shoot to the last remaining true Marauder, Molly ushered the others out and left Remus and Harry alone.   
"Professor Lupin," Harry began before being cut off.   
"Harry, it's been 2 1/2 years since I was your professor. Please, please call me Remus," he said with a smile.   
"Ok...Remus. I just wanted to tell you that, now that Sirius is gone, you are the closest thing I have to family. You were the first of my father's friends that I ever met, and you mean alot to me. You have always meant alot to me, and I just wanted to say that I don't care what you are, werewolf, vampire, hag, I don't GIVE A DAMN! Because you are the closest thing to family I have now and I don't want to lose you too. So I'm going to tell you this now: I love you like a father, and as far as I'm concerned, you _are_ my father, monthly transformations and all. You've always been there for me..." Harry choked and started to sob. Remus looked a bit taken aback at this show of emotion from the normally stoic young man, but he conforted Harry all the same.   
"It's ok, Harry. I know you miss Sirius, I miss him too. Its ok to be sad. But he wouldn't want you to blame yourself, like you were yesterday afternoon. It isn't your fault, it's Bellatrix Lestrange's."   
"I know that, Remus, but my subconcious dosen't. I've been having dreams, Sirius is blaming me in them and I can't help but listen... I'm going to sleep, can we talk some more in the morning?" Remus nodded sadly, and made a decision. As Harry drifted to sleep, Remus left the room and spoke quietly to another man who was waiting outside.   
"He's blaming himself, we really shouldn't wait until his birthday to tell him, it would only get worse and I can't bear to see him like that."   
The man nodded, and replied, "I'll tell him in the morning. I heard all of it Remus, and I don't like him being like that either." With that, he went into Harry's room very quietly, and shut the door.

Meanwhile, in Harry's room, right before he drifted off to sleep (in fact, he was so close to sleep he was sure he dreamed it) he saw a large, Grim-like black dog sleeping on the foot of his bead.

**Oooh, Cliffie. And yes, that means what you think it means ;) I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! If you don't get it, don't worry. I am working on the next chapter as soon as this one hits the net, so it shouldn't be long :) **

I'd like to apologize for the delay, I have been busy READING fanfiction and totally forgot about my own! I'm try to update regularly now!


	3. Shock of a Lifetime

Harry woke up late the next morning. Reaching over to get his glasses, Harry noticed Ron's bead was empty. "Hm, must be late," Harry thought to himself as he put his glasses on. As he rolled over onto his back again, he saw something he thought he never would. Then he blinked once, and promplty fainted. "Oops.." said the person who had caused such a reaction. "MOONY!" he yelled towards the open door. Moony was the school name of Remus, given to him by his friends. Sirius is Padfoot, James Potter was Prongs, and Peter Pettigrew, the traitor that got James and his wife Lily killed and Sirius sent to Azkaban for 12 years, was Wormtail.   
"Yes?" Remus replied as he walked in. "Oh, I had a feeling this might happen, Paddy, didn't I warn you?" He asked with a smirk.   
"Paddy" grumbled "I hate that name and you know it Remus. Now, since you know damn well I don't have my wand with me, would you please revive my godson!" Remus nodded, and with a quick _Ennervate!_, Harry was once again awake and staring into the gray, amused eyes of his godfather, Sirius Black.   
Harry was at a loss for words, so Remus jumped in. "Harry, it's a long story...er, where should we begin, Sirius?"   
"How about with, lets see, the _beginning_," Sirius said with a smirk. "When I went through the veil, I was surrounded by a white light. When it subsided, I must've been in Heaven. I saw James and Lily, Harry. They told me that I didn't die in a way that was proper or something like that, something about me not being truly dead. The arch dosen't kill, it merely sends one to heaven. Therefore, I had a choice. I could stay there, or I could come back here. I think the rest explains itself"   
Harry blinked a few times, then grabbed his wand. "Why should I believe you? You could be one of Voldemort's tricks!" Harry yelled.   
Sirius looked extremely upset at this, but he had to admit the boy had a point. "Ok, Harry. Please Harry, ask me any question only the real me- the real Sirius- would know."   
Harry thought for a moment, before replying, "What was the Postscript on the very first letter you ever sent me?"   
Sirius said, "Lets see, I sent you several letters when you were a baby, but you probably don't remember those. I'm guessing the one you're referring to would be the one I sent at the end of your third year, yes? Ok, it said something like "Since it is my fault your friend Ron no longer has a rat, he should keep the owl" which he later named Pig and is right now twittering happily in the cage behind me."   
What happened next, neither Sirius nor Remus was prepared for. Harry slowly set down his wand, turned back to Sirius, and with a strength no one expected the boy to have, tackled Sirius to the floor in a monster hug that he didn't let up for at least 10 minutes, during which he kept muttering something that was too muffled in Sirius's robes to understand. When he released his godfather, he saw that the rest of the household had come up and watched, alerted by the loud thump of Sirius hitting the ground. All of them knew of Sirius; Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny having only been told that morning.   
They all went down to breakfast, Harry still in a daze. He had never dreamed that this could happen, but it did. He was so happy to have Sirius back, he didn't notice what he was eating. All he could think of was the fact that he was no longer alone in life. He suddenly had hope, hope that he could defeat Voldemort. After breakfast, Sirius led him to the drawing room, followed by Remus. They all sat down and began to talk.   
"Harry, I heard what you told Remus last night. I wanted to say that I had no idea you blamed yourself. We were going to tell you on your birthday, in a week, but upon seeing how you were so upset I decided to not wait. Now, I want to know why in the HELL you even considered the fact it could POSSIBLY be your fault."   
Harry looked at him increduliously. "Are you KIDDING?" he yelled. "Lets see. if I had studied Occlumecy harder, you wouldn't have died. If I had used the mirror, you wouldn't have died. If I hadn't believed Kreacher, you wouldn't have died. I could go on and on..."   
Sirius took Harry in a hug, "I'm sorry, Harry. Just know I don't blame you. Please, don't blame yourself."   
Harry replied, "I had almost gotten where I didn't. But then I had this nightmare..." he broke off. Remus looked at him, then pulled something out from under his chair.   
"Harry, this is a Pensive," he began, "if you want, you can show us the dream and we can try to help you with it. If you want to, it must be your choice." Harry looked doubtful, but at the adults' expectant gazes, he grudgingly pulled out his wand and put his memory of the previous night's dream into the pensive. Remus and Sirius dove in together and came up a few minutes later looking shaken.   
"Oh, Harry. You know I would never, ever, EVER say that!" Sirius said, on the verge of tears himself.   
"Yes, I know that, but my subconcious dosen't, apparently," Harry remarked bitterly. However, hearing the real, live Sirius claming he didn't blame Harry must have done something for the boy, because at that moment he felt a tremendous weight lifted off his shoulders. He took one look at Sirius and again began to cry, but this time it was tears of joy that streamed down his face. "Oh, Sirius, I never thought I'd see you again! I missed you so much! Why the hell did you come to the Ministry, even if you had lived you could've been shipped back to Azkaban, or worse!" Harry yelled, letting out his frustrations.   
Sirius looked shocked. "Harry, I don't care as long as I can protect you. For you, I'll suffer anything. Do you understand me, Harry?"   
Harry nodded. He felt lighter, somehow. He now had the confidence he needed to move on.

**Well, that's another chapter done! I understand Harry's a litte wishy-washy, but come on, someone just came back from the friggin dead!  
**


	4. Surprises and Birthdays

**Whew, I finally got around to posting another chapter :) Anyway, many thanks to my friend Amber (SlythCommand) for bugging me to update; this is to you!)**

Harry awoke on July 31st feeling better than he had ever felt on his birthday. He looked over and saw it was 8:00 AM, so he decided to get up. He hastilly dressed and went down to the kitchen. He had known Sirius was alive for a week now, but he still found it unbelievable. Therefore, seeing Sirius and Remus sitting there, talking, still choked him up. Hearing his choked sob, both men looked up.

Sirius sighed. He hated seeing his godson so upset, let alone over losing him. Therefore, he was glad his return helped harry. However he knew the prophecy was weighing hevilly on Harry's mind, still.

While Sirius was lost in thought, Remus said, "Happy Birhtday, Harry. Is something wrong?" Harry sighed.   
"It's just that my life is never normal. I lose almost everyone close to me, Voldemort is after me, and now, even though it's wonderful, Sirius coming back from the dead, something everyone says is impossible, it's just a lot to take in..."   
Sirius and Remus sighed. They had no clue how to comfort the boy, whom they both loved as their own. Finally, Sirius spoke up.   
"Harry, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. Ok?" Harry nodded; just having Sirius back helped a lot. Pushing the unplesant thoughts to the back of his mind, the smiled.   
"Well, let's try to forget about that for today. Ok?" With that, the conversation turned to more plesant topics.

A few hours later, Harry, Ron, Sirius, the twins, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie went out to play Quidditch. However, Harry was unaware that meanwhile, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Hermionie, and a few others were preparing his own surprise birhtday party. About an hour later (with Harry, Ron, Sirius, Fred, and Ginny's team having one one game and winning the second), Hermionie came out to watch the game. Seeing this signal, Ron commented, "Hey, guys, why don't we get something to eat?"   
Harry laughed at this, chalking it up to Ron's huge appitite. Howeer, as he entered the kitchen he was thrown for a loop. There were red and gold streamers everywhere, and all his closest friends, whom he considered family, were there- Ron, Hermionie, the other Weaslyes, Remus, and Sirius. It meant the world to Harry thaty they still stood by him even though he must be a murderer or be murdered. On the verge of tears, Harry couldn't speak. His 16th birthday was his first ever party.

After refreshments (including a huge cake depicting Harry catching the snitch on his Firebolt), Harry was pressured to open presents. From most of the Order, he recieved various books on defense. From Ron, he got new seeker gloves. From Hermionie, a book called _Professional Seeker Moves_. Ginny had gotten him a pendant of a stag, which Remus and Sirius mentioned looked exactally like James in Animagus form. Finally, there were 3 gifts left. Two from Sirius, and one from Remus. He opened the one from Remus first. Inside he found a book. It was a hefty volume, entitled _How to become an Animagus_. harry looked over at Remus, who smiled.   
"It's the book that James and Sirius used to help me," he said with a shurg. Next, he went to Sirius's first gift. It was a large box contaning several items: a pocketwatch, with an elaborate "J" and "L" entertwined on the face, a necklace with 3 pendants-stag, dog, and wolf- on it, and finally, a golden snitch, engraved with J.P. With tears in his eyes, Harry looked at his godfather.   
They belonged to James, I thought you should have them," Sirius said, tears in his eyes, as well. However, there was one gift left. It was a plain envlope, with two pieces of paper in it. The first one read,

Dear Mr. Sirius Black:

As you know, you are wanted for a count of murder in the second degree of James and Lily Potter, and the murders in the first degree of Mr. Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. We also realize you never recieved a trial. This past Saturday, the 26th of July, we have captured Mr. Peter Pettigrew. Under the influence of Veritous Serum, he has confirmed that he did, indeed, frame you and that you are innocent of all charges aganist you. You are now a free man, and will be compensated by the Ministry in the amount of 500,000 Galleons for your 12 wrongful years in Azkaban.   
It has also come to our attention that, per conditions of James and Lily Potter's Last Will and Testament, you are the legal gaurdian of one Mr. Harry Potter. If you choose to accecpt this, it is your responsibility to inform Mr. Potter and make living arangments.   
We are truly sorry for any mental strain or physical harm this wrongful accusation has left upon you.

Sincerely,   
Casi Jones  
Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Harry silently passed the letter to Ron, and looked at the second parchment. It was short, and read:

Harry,  
Read the other paper first. Back yet? Good. Ok, remember the first time we met? What I said? I believe that I asked you to live with me when my name was cleared. I also believe your reaction was rather... _enthusiastic_. Well, the offer still stands. Let me know.

Sirius

Harry was in shock. Silently, he looked up at Sirius. Sirius simply nodded. Harry dropped the letter and ran to embrace his Godfather, the closest thing to a father he had ever known. He wasn't sure he could speak.   
However, Ron interupted the solemn moment by yelling, "Oi! Fred and George didn't get him anything!" Before Harry could insist that they didn't need to buy him anything, a large bucket appearedover the heads of everyone other than Harry and the twins.   
"Yes he did!" Yelled Fred. Each of the buckets dumped a large amount of glittering substance onto their victims. "He got immunity from that!"   
The rest of the afternoon passed in shouts of heartfelt laughter.

**Well, another chapter up! Enjoy!**


End file.
